Un Día de LocosEnamorados
by Byakuran
Summary: ¡ESPECIAL SAN VALENTÍN!/ONE SHOT/ Parejas: SetoJoey  YamiYugi  MarikMalik  BakuraRyou  Pero está basado sobre todo en SetoJoey x333


UN DÍA DE LOCOS…ENAMORADOS

Todo iba según lo previsto. Los preparativos ya estaban hechos, las asistencias confirmadas,…solo quedaba el ultimo gran reto: convencer a su amado de llegar puntual a la reunión que él había organizado con tanto esmero.

Y para ello…tendría que utilizar todas las armas de las que disponía.

Con lentitud, abre los ojos y toma aire antes de girarse entre los brazos que le rodean. Con lentitud, se repega al cuerpo junto a él y comienza a repartir caricias por el rostro del susodicho, para después besar con delicadeza y casi inocencia su mejilla.

Y digo casi inocencia porque sus planes eran más perversos e ingeniosos de lo que en realidad podía parecer…y es que después de tantos años ya conocía lo suficiente a ese ser junto a él como para no utilizar todo ello en su contra.

Poco a poco, empieza a despertar y su mirada penetrante se clava en el, haciéndole temblar de emoción y alegría…sensación que siempre sentía cuando veía esos ojos que lo traían loco.

Con una sonrisa, se acerca de nuevo a él y besa con ternura sus labios.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Perfectamente. Como siempre.-responde el otro, abrazándole más posesivamente por la cintura.

-Últimamente parecías muy estresado. Estaba preocupado.-ahora su mano acaricia los cabellos del contrario, dejándose llevar por la suave textura de estos.

-Todo ha sido por culpa del nuevo proyecto conjunto con esa empresa americana. Siento haberte preocupado.-ahora es a este al que le toca realizar su movimiento e imitando a su pareja, deposita un beso de lo más tierno en la frente de este.

-Ummm…No pasa nada. Supongo que era inevitable.-sonriendo de nuevo con inocencia y pegándose más a él, de manera melosa.

Aunque de nada le sirve porque no en vano los años también le habían servido a su amado para aprender de los puntos débiles de su pareja…así como aprenderse las tácticas de este cuando quería algo.

-Me agrada muchos recibir este tipo de despertares, pero sé que estas tramando algo, cachorro.-le dice, mirándole más fijamente.

Este no puede evitar sonrojarse ante la rapidez con la que fue descubierto, pero rápidamente lo cubre como enojo, haciendo un puchero.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Seto? Solo te di los buenos días.

-Y no me molesta que lo hagas. Es más, sabes que lo adoro.-responde, deslizando sus manos por la espalda del rubio y haciendo a este temblar de arriba abajo-Pero tengo la sensación de que quieres pedirme algo, ¿o me equivoco?-esto último, lo dice en un susurro en su oído, haciendo que cada fibra de su ser vibre y el sonrojo de su rostro se haga más notorio.

-S-Seto…!

-¿umm?

Por unos instantes, se miran directamente a los ojos.

"¡No! ¡No puedo rendirme ahora! Conseguiré que asista a la reunión si o si. ¡Como que me llamo Joey Wheeler!"

-No intentaba nada de eso, neko.-colocando las manos en el pecho del castaño y comenzando a acariciarlo con lentitud- Solo pensé que sería agradable. Hace mucho que no estamos juntos así, de esta manera.-ahora le toca a su pierna alzarse casi de manera casual hasta dar con la entrepierna del castaño y apretarla sutilmente, haciendo gruñir a Seto ante ese acto.

-Cachorro, déjate de juegos.-dice, haciendo descender su mano hasta el trasero de Joey, quien suspira ante ese acto- Si todo esto es para pedirme que vaya a la reunión que organizaste, estás muy equivocado si piensas que asistiré.

Ante estas palabras, el rubio abre grande los ojos y se separa bruscamente de él, quedando sentado en la cama.

-¿Por qué no vas a venir?

-No pienso soportar a los estúpidos de tus amigos. Ya viste lo que ocurrió la última vez.-responde, lanzándole una mirada recriminatoria al tiempo que se sienta también en el mullido colchón.

-Vamos, Seto. ¡Solo fue un accidente! Ya sabes cómo son esos dos.¬¬

-Sí, pero todo tiene un límite, cachorro. Y ellos lo sobrepasaron con creces.

-Pero se disculparon.

-Claro, con una de sus estúpidas bromitas…Otra vez.

-¡Vamos, Seto! Estuve toda la semana preparándolo para que saliese a la perfección, asique no puedes negarte a venir.

-Ya lo hice. Y no voy a cambiar de opinión.

-Onegai, neko-poniendo ojitos de cachorrito-Hazlo por mí.

-Ya te dije que no, Joey. Asique deja de insistir.

-¡Demo…!

-Cachorro.-le llama, a modo de advertencia.

Este simplemente agacha la cabeza, quedando su rostro oculto por su flequillo.

-¿Es esa tu última palabra?-pregunta, con un tono de voz que despista momentáneamente a Seto.

-Sí, cachorro.

Y sin más, este se levanta con parsimonia y se dirige al armario, cogiendo de este una muda de ropa, para después encaminarse a la puerta del baño. Estaba claro: el rubio estaba molesto con él, pero haría lo que fuera para solucionarlo.

-Joey, ¿qué te parece si vamos esta noche a cenar a algún sitio?-dice, intentando enmendarlo todo y así evitar una situación tensa en un día como aquel.

-Lo siento, pero yo tengo una reunión a la que asistir y unos invitados a los que atender. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras…Kaiba.-todo ello acompañado de una mirada seria y molesta…MUY molesta, para después entrar dando un tremendo portazo.

Ni que decir que la cara de Kaiba en ese momento era todo un poema. Su Joey…estaba verdaderamente enojado con él, y estaba seguro de que esto no lo solucionaría así como así.

Con un suspiro de resignación, baja al comedor donde su hermano ya está esperando.

-buenos días, hermanito.

-Buenos días Moki.

-¿Ha pasado algo? Me asusté con ese portazo.

-Nada. Solo fue una pequeña discusión-dice, tomando asiento con fingida calma mientras que da un sorbo a su recién servido café.

-No creo que sea "pequeña" cuando está lo suficientemente cabreado como para casi destrozar una puerta-repone, con fingida inocencia. Silencio- ¿Es por lo de esa reunión?

¡Bingo! Tan perspicaz como siempre.

-Seto, creo que deberías asistir. Hazlo por Joey. Estaba bastante emocionado con todo esto, asique dale ese capricho.

-Lo sé, Moki. Pero el problema es la pandilla esa a la que llama amigos ¬¬***

-¿Oh? ¿Todavía sigues molesto por lo de la otra vez? Fue un accidente, y tú mismo lo pudiste ver.

-Un accidente que se podía haber evitado si se hubieran quedado quietecitos.

-Bueno, puede que en eso tengas razón. Pero no era su intención.

-De todas maneras,…

Pero no acaba la frase, quedándose paralizado al ver la forma en la que está vestido su rubio: vaqueros ajustados de color negro con agujeros en varios sitios, además de un cinturón dorado y varias cadenas colgando de este; zapatillas deportivas a juego; chaqueta de manga corta, abierta, y que le llega por debajo del pecho, de colores amarillo, negro y blanco; y para rematarlo, debajo de esta, una camiseta blanca de tirante bastante holguerita.

-Buenos días Joey-rompe el silencio Mokuba, mirando alternativamente la expresión del rubio y la de su hermano…y sabiendo que se avecinaba una buena.

-Buenos días Moki. Lo siento, pero tengo algo de prisa, asique nos vemos luego.

-¿No desayunas?

-Nop ^^. Estoy realmente apurado y si no me doy prisa llegaré tarde.

-Espera Joey. ¿Dónde crees que vas así vestido?-pregunta, lanzándole una mirada de lo más severa.

-A la calle, ¿dónde sino?-responde como si nada, colocándose bien la mochila a su espalda.

-Déjate de tonterías. ¿Y con quién se supone que has quedado?

-Con alguien. –Responde escuetamente para después lanzarle una mirada igual de seria- Lo siento Kaiba pero tengo prisa.-y sin más, se marcha.

Dejando a un Seto bastante molesto y a un Mokuba la mar de sorprendido y divertido.

"¡Mierda! Supongo que no tengo más remedio que ir a esa estúpida reunión. Eso sí, como se les ocurra a esos dos hacer de las suyas…juro que esta vez no se escaparán de mi ira… ni siquiera mi cachorro podrá salvarles esta vez" piensa el castaño, levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose de nuevo a su habitación para darse un baño y bajar el enorme enojo que tenía encima.

Aunque, no podía imaginarse lo equivocado que estaría en cuanto a quienes tendrían la culpa esta vez de liar un tremendo malentendido.

La tarde ya había caído, y con pocas ganas, por no decir ninguna, el CEO más importante se dirigía a su mansión…eso sí, se había asegurado de comprar un buen regalo para su adorado rubio y así completar su plan de mitigar el enfado de este.

Con calma, baja de la limusina y se dispone a entrar a la mansión cuando una voz a sus espaldas le hace pararse.

-Vaya, no pensaba verte por aquí Kaiba.

Este se gira, y se encuentra frente a él a un sonriente Yami.

-Es mi casa, ¿porqué no debería?-repone, lanzándole una penetrante mirada capaz de helar a medio mundo pero a la cual el tricolor ya se había acostumbrado.

-Simplemente lo decía porque alguien parecía realmente molesto contigo.-"¡Bingo!" piensa este al ver como el castaño aprieta fuertemente los puños, aunque su rostro continua igual de inmutable. Pero, como no deseaba su muerte, rápidamente explica porque lo sabe- Joey vino a nuestra casa esta mañana y estaba muy enojado. Nos hicieron falta muchas horas para tranquilizarle.

- ¿Y dónde está ahora?

-Debe de estar ya en la mansión. Tanto Joey como Yugi, Malik y Ryou vinieron antes para terminar de arreglar unas cosas que decían que estaban sin acabar.

-Humm…

-No me extrañaría que te dejase unas cuantas semanas en abstinencia.-dice otra voz cerca de ellos.

-¡Cierto! Seto Kaiba relegado a dormir al sofá. ¡Saldría en los periódicos!-dice otro, provocando en los dos unas sonoras carcajadas.

La primera venita en la frente de Seto…y aun no había entrado siquiera por la puerta.

-Ya vale, vosotros dos.-les riñe Yami- Recordad que estamos aquí para pasar un rato agradable asique guardaros vuestras bromas-mirando a los dos recién llegados-y tú tu mal humor-mirando ahora a Seto, quien le ignora-para otro momento, ¿de acuerdo?

-No eres nadie para darme ordenes.-repone Seto, continuando su camino hacia la puerta de entrada.

-Déjalo faraón. Ya sabes lo insoportable que se pone el sacerdote cuando pasan estas cosas-dice con sorna un peliblanco, retomando también el camino hacia la entrada, como los dos restantes.

-Aunque puede que esta vez hagamos la excepción y nos comportemos, ¿eh?-dice el otro, un muchacho rubio de mirada traviesa.

-Puede, Marik, pero mejor no prometer nada.-responde el peliblanco, mirándolo de la misma manera traviesa.

-Bakura, Marik, tengamos la noche en paz.-dice Yami, sin evitar soltar un suspiro.

Al fin llegan a la puerta pero, nada más abrirla, se escucha un tremendo golpe procedente de la gran sala.

Sorprendidos y a la vez algo temerosos de que algo haya pasado, se acercan rápidamente hasta la puerta pero cuando van a entrar una voz llama la atención de todos.

-¡No! ¡Dejadme!

-Vamos Yugi, ¡estate quieto de una buena vez!-escuchan decir a Joey, el cual se le nota agitado.

Ahora se escuchan unos correteos por toda la habitación.

-hazle caso a Joey, Yugi- esta vez es Ryou quien intenta convencerlo sin existo.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Sois unos salvajes!

-¡¿Cómo que unos salvajes?-Joey, enfurecido- ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

Plof, pom, plash, crosh…

Silencio.

Los cuatro que se encuentran escuchando todo desde fuera, se miran entre ellos, confundidos. Pero poco dura ese silencio.

-¡Al fin!-Marik, contento.-Deberías haberte rendido desde el principio, hehehe.

-¡Esperad! ¡Haré lo que sea pero no me hagáis eso!

-¿Por qué? Si no te dolerá nada de nada-Joey, con voz maliciosa.

Alerta roja. Todas las alarmas disparadas y los sentidos totalmente en alerta. Ahora la confusión se transforma en sorpresa pero sobre todo en sospecha. Esas palabras habían tenido una connotación bastante confusa. ¿Era lo que habían pensado?

-¡Si que dolerá, lo sé!

-Bueno, puede que al principio, pero luego ni se nota.

Si, definitivamente esa conversación no era nada normal. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí dentro? ¿Podrían…? No, sus parejas no eran de ese tipo. Seguro era todo un malentendido.

-Pero, ¡es muy grande! ¿No puede ser más pequeño, como el de Ryou?

-No, a ti te hace falta uno más grande, como a mí.-responde rápidamente Joey- Y el que tiene Malik es ideal, ¿no lo ves?

Ahora sí que estaba confirmado. ¡Sus adorados ángeles estaban montándose una orgía entre ellos!

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, Yugi.-le corta Ryou, y los cuatro escuchan como este anda hacia algún lugar-Si no lo haces por las buenas será por las malas. Eres tu el único que queda, asique mientras antes empecemos antes acabaremos, ¿okie?

-¡Que no dije!

Más golpetazos, pero estos cesan casi al momento.

-Pues no nos dejas otra alternativa, Yugi-dice el rubio, al tiempo que mira a sus otros dos amigos.-Joey, sujétale de las piernas, y tu Ryou, de las manos. Así se quedará quietecito.

Más revuelo, más golpes, más quejas, y de nuevo el silencio.

-A ver, a la de tres lo pongo, ¿de acuerdo Yugi?

-…

-Vale, mejor si eres cooperativo, menos dolerá.-dice Joey, con cierto tono divertido en la voz.

-Deja de decirle eso, Joey-le reprende Ryou.

-Venga, a la de tres. Una…Dos… ¡TRES!

Pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abre con brutalidad, sorprendiendo a las cuatro personas dentro de la habitación…más aun al darse cuenta de quienes son.

-¡Seto! / -¡Joey!

-¡Yugi! / - ¡Yamiiii!

-¡Malik! / ¡Marik!

-¡Ryou! / ¡Bakura!

Silencio de nuevo, mientras cada seme observa la escena que se desarrolla en el interior: Joey y Ryou sujetando de las muñecas y piernas, respectivamente, a Yugi, quien se encuentra tumbado en el suelo con Malik sentado sobre él, sosteniendo este ultimo unas pinzas con un algodón.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-Yami es el primero en preguntar, intentando controlar su voz.

-¡Yamiiii!-grita Yugi, librándose de las sujeciones de sus dos amigos y del peso del otro, ya que, ante la llegada sorpresiva de sus amores, las fuerzas de estos en los agarres habían disminuido. Con todo, se levanta y corre hasta su seme, abrazándole con fuerza y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del mayor.

-Tsk, se nos escapó-suelta Malik, cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido- Y todo por entrar de esa manera y sorprendernos.

-¡Eso mismo!-le secunda Joey, también algo molesto- ¡Ya casi lo habíamos conseguido!

-Conseguir… ¿el que, cachorro?-repone el CEO, ya recuperado de la impresión y clavando su mirada azulina en la miel de su pareja.

-¡Curarle!-exclama, señalando al pequeño que aun se encuentra entre los brazos del otro.

-¿Curarle?-dice Yami sorprendido, para al momento apartar un poco a su hikari y observar cómo, efectivamente, tiene unas magulladuras en su rostro.

Y es entonces cuando los demás se fijan en sus respectivas parejas, y ven que los tres tienen unas tiritas en los rostros. Pero no solo ahí, sino también en los brazos, además de las ropas algo estropeadas.

-¿Qué es lo que paso?-pregunta Bakura preocupado al tiempo que se acerca hasta su ángel, olvidándose al momento de todo lo anterior.

-Sólo fue un pequeño accidente en el jardín.-dice, sonriéndole tiernamente antes de lanzarse a abrazarle también.

-La cosa es que estábamos jugando un partido de futbol en el jardín, un dos contra dos.-comienza a explicar Malik.-Pero en uno de los tiros, no sabemos exactamente que paso, pero el balón acabó en los rosales.

-Había sitio suficiente como para cogerlo sin arañarnos con las espinas-continua contando Joey, sin apartar la vista de Seto, quien de la misma manera mantiene la miel de su rubio.-pero justo cuando la iba a coger…apareció un bicho enorme justo a mi lado y del susto resbalé y me agarré de Malik, que estaba junto a mí. Este se agarró de Yugi, y Yugi de Ryou. Y esa es toda la historia.

-Que accidente tan…-comienza diciendo Bakura.

-...Estúpido- acabando Marik la frase.

-Bueno, al menos no ha pasado nada grave, ¿cierto?-dice Yami, acariciando los cabellos de Yugi.

-Oh, no-dice Joey, negando con la cabeza.-Aun no hemos acabado, ¿verdad, Malik, Ryou?

-Cierto, hasta que no hayamos curado a Yugi, esto no termina.-dice Malik, volviendo a su rostro serio y con un cierto deje de malicia, lo cual hace que Yugi se refugie más en el pecho de Yami.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡No me acercaré a vosotros hasta que soltéis todo eso!-grita, temeroso.

-Eres un quejica Yugi.-Joey, intentando picarle…

-¡Y vosotros unos salvajes!-…pero no lo consigue.

-¡¿Cómo?-dicen ambos rubios a la vez, molestos.

-Ora, ora.-intenta calmar los ánimos Yami-Dejad eso, chicos. Ya me encargo yo de curar sus heridas, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos se miran unos segundos, para después hacer caso de lo dicho.

-Está bien. Pero solo porque si no esto no acabaría nunca.-refunfuña Malik, cruzándose de brazos.

Joey se limita a soltar lo que tiene en las manos y darle el botiquín a Yami, quien se aleja con su hikari hasta el sofá que hay un poco más allá.

De nuevo la mirada azulina y miel chocan, manteniéndose ambas en un largo silencio. Los demás, al ver esta lucha de miradas, se retiran disimuladamente a un sitio del salón.

-Pensé que no vendrías, Kaiba.-le dice Joey, aun con molestia.

-Eso pensaba hacer, Wheeler.-responde, siguiéndole el juego a su cachorro. No iba a permitir que esto llegase más lejos- Pero parece que cierto cachorro tiene más poder sobre mí de lo que yo mismo creía.

Un brillo cruza los ojos de Joey, iluminándolos con aquella luz que tanto le encantaba. Pero aun la batalla no estaba acabada.

-Pues yo no lo creo así.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunta, acercándose a Joey, quien se mantiene quieto en su sitio.

-Porque parece que lo haces por obligación y no por gusto. Y si es así, casi preferiría que no hubieses venido.

-¿Quién ha dicho que fuese una obligación?-se acerca aun más, pero en su rostro aparece una mueca de molestia y disgusto. ¿Por qué salía justo ahora con eso?

-Mira, Seto.-dice, adoptando un tono de voz serio y dejando de lado la molestia. Pero también se lo notaba dolido, y eso era como una daga en el corazón del CEO.-Últimamente has estado muy ocupado en K.C. No es que me moleste, sé cómo es tu trabajo, recuerda que trabajo contigo, asique se perfectamente lo duro que es. Estaba muy preocupado por tu salud y ahora que habías acabado con ese acuerdo, pensé que te vendría bien relajarte un poco. Es por eso que realicé esta reunión, es por eso que estuve toda la semana esforzándome en que todo quedara perfecto, y por eso mismo insistía tanto en que vinieras. Pero tú lo único que hiciste fue rechazarlo como si fuera una estupidez. Lo hice pensando en ti, y tú lo rechazaste.

Antes estas palabras, el CEO no puede evitar abrir los ojos de par en par y mirar la mueca de dolor en el rostro de su cachorro dorado. Ahora sí que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, pero tendría que hacer lo que tocaba por su forma de actuar.

No había modo alguno de que el castaño agradeciera todo lo que su cachorro hacia por él.

-Lo siento mucho, cachorro.-termina de acercarse a él, y le acaricia la mejilla.-Cuando rechacé asistir a la fiesta no lo hice por ese motivo, sino porque prefería algo más íntimo. Precisamente porque he estado ocupado en K.C., apenas hemos pasado tiempo juntos y pensaba en salir a algún lado, los dos solos, y disfrutar juntos. Únicamente los dos.

Joey alza la mirada hacia Seto, quien le mira con una clara disculpa pintada en sus ojos azules.

-¿Sólo eso?-dice, mirándole con escrutinio.

-Y también porque no estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo de la última vez. Sobre todo con esos dos energúmenos e incivilizados que tienes por amigos.-añade, señalando a Bakura y Marik.

-¡No nos metas a nosotros en tus peleas, sacerdote!-Bakura.

-¡Ya dijimos que fue un accidente!-Marik.

-Como sea, la cosa es que no acabo de fiarme de vosotros. ¬¬

-Pero, Seto, de verdad que fue un accidente.-dice Joey, atrayendo de nuevo su atención.-Además, parte de la culpa fue mía.

-No intentes encubrirles cachorro.

Y tras esto, le abraza fuertemente. A lo que Joey se limita a corresponder el abrazo y apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del CEO.

-¿Quiere decir eso que me perdonas?-le susurra cerca de su oído, recorriéndole todo el cuerpo una corriente que ya conocía bien.

-Puede.

-¿Puede?

-Aun me lo tengo que pensar.-contesta, fingiendo aun molestia. Aunque solo era para que el castaño se pusiera meloso y cariñoso con él, como siempre ocurría después de una pelea.

-¿Y si te pido algo, aceptarás?

-¿Pedirme? ¿El qué?-confundido, nota como el castaño se aparta suavemente de él. Con tranquilidad, dirige una mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y saca una caja de terciopelo azulado. Y con la misma tranquilidad, se arrodilla frente al rubio, abriendo la caja y soltando la pregunta que estaba deseando formular desde que había comprado dicho objeto.

-Joey Wheeler, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Desde el momento en que vio como su amado neko sacaba esa pequeña caja de su bolsillo, sabía lo que eso significaba, pero, ¿estaba preparado para ese paso?

Llevaban casi cinco años saliendo y… ¡Por supuesto que estaba preparado! Su corazón le decía que era eso lo que esperaba desde hacía tiempo… ¡Y no iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad!

-¡Por supuesto que acepto!-exclama, lanzándose a sus brazos y dándole un jugoso beso.

Los demás, al ver dicha escena, rompen en aplausos. Y cuando ambos se separan, Seto coloca el anillo en el dedo de Joey, para después besarle en dicho lugar. Los demás felicitan a la pareja por el compromiso. El rubio, sonrojado, se limita a agradecer mientras el castaño solo suelta un bufido.

El resto de la velada transcurrió sin más contratiempos y después de la medianoche, cada uno se marchaba a su casa.

-Seto…

-¿Si, cachorro?-pregunta este, abrazándole desde detrás por la cintura y apoyando su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Joey, aspirando su dulce aroma.

-Ha sido una velada bastante entretenida. Muchas gracias.

-Gracias a ti cachorro, por aceptar estar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas.

-Es lo que más deseo. Y aunque no me lo hubieses propuesto, igualmente hubiera permanecido a tu lado.

-Lo sé, pero de esta manera nadie ni nada podrá separarnos. Es la unión definitiva.

-Pues…-dice, dándose la vuelta entre los brazos de su amado y pegándose sensualmente a él-a mí se me antoja ahora otro tipo de unión.-termina, lanzándole una mirada de completo deseo y lujuria.

-Una excelente idea, cachorro. Además, esta mañana dejamos algo inconcluso, ¿cierto?

-Lo siento, pero el dejar algo sin acabar es algo que no está dentro de mi personalidad. Y eso deberías saberlo ya, neko.- frotándose contra él, haciendo que un gemidito escape de entre sus labios, al tiempo que su ahora prometido, gruñe de placer ante tan excitante contacto.

-Pues entonces no demos más rodeos, cachorro. –y con un apasionado beso, se dirigen hacia la cama, donde se unirían una y otra vez durante el resto de la noche.

Una noche especial como lo es la de San Valentín.


End file.
